Domain of Pestilence
A chaotic Domain, the Domain of Pestilence is feared and outlawed by nearly every society on Laitheran. This Domain is of death, decay, and disease, but isn't inherently evil. People who are given this Domain after binding with their Seraph are usually imprisoned, or in some cases, executed out of fear of what they might do. These mages were dealt a bad hand, and those who were able to evade authorities are forced to live a life of seclusion, away from society. This causes loneliness, which leads to depression and bizarre behavior. As a result, practitioners of this Domain, or Plagebearers, may become evil or twisted. Another reason for society's fear of Plaguebearers is for their appearance. After using the Domain of Pestilence for a prolonged amount of time, a Plaguebearer's body appears to decay and age faster. This decay inspires fear in many people, and this is another reason for the stereotype of evil Plaguebearers. The Domain of Pestilence is also a very rare Domain, so not many people get this Domain when they bind a Seraph. Plaguebearers aren't even able to teach this Domain, so its power can only be achieved after a successful ritual. The overuse effects of the Domain of Pestilence can be very dangerous depending on the situation. When a Plaguebearer oversteps their boundaries, their body begins to decay and is known to age faster. If they keep this up, the Plaguebearer can easily die or fall apart during a battle or training session. These effects aren't permanent and can return their body to normal. This decay also makes the Plaguebearer weak and fragile, so they can be easily damaged during this state as well. Plaguebearers are forced to live a life of seclusion of running since society rejects them and actively works against them. So, Plaguebearers don't regularly have an occupation, but some can serve as assassins for some type of organization. Of course, this would be secret, as most people despise Plaguebearers for stereotypical reasons. Pestis, the God of the Domain of Pestilence One of the Seven Seraphs that represents the Domain of Pestilence is Pestis, the Decayed Emperor. In spite of the views made on the inhabitants of Laitheran on his Domain, Pestis isn't a hateful God. However, he is a complete utilitarian and believes the ends justify the means. He's also very manipulative and seeks pleasure when interacting with the people of Laitheran. His worshippers are limited to several cults, and these cults are usually culled by whatever nation they're in due to their radical beliefs. To sum of Pestis, the Decayed Emperor, he is only in it for himself. He views the other Seven Seraphs as threats, and actively works against them and their followers. Spells (Not All) Death's Whisper / Stillam mors est scriptor - The Plaguebearer summons a toxic cloud from their mouth or hands that saps away the target's strength, making them tired (Caster). Affliction / - At the touch of the Plaguebearer, the victim is infected with a disease. This disease's severity and lethality can be increased by the Plaguebearer's energy and can lead to death. The disease makes the target tired, sick, and causes pain in the body (Caster). Infestation / - The Plaguebearer calls upon the insects he/she has touched and uses them to overwhelm an enemy (Caster). Rodent's Call / Rodentia - The Plaguebearer calls upon the rats they've touched and uses them to consume a target, or keep them occupied (Caster). Flesh's Demise / Car - At the touch of the Plaguebearer, the target's cells rapidly die and decay, causing great pain and possible death. This spell only affects the place that was touched (Manipulation). Malevolent Strength / Status Malus Virtus - By infecting themself with a virus, the Plaguebearer can alter the virus to enhance their body and increase strength and durability. This spell can be used on others as well (Caster). Omnis' Plague / Omnis' Plaga - A more potent version of Affliction, Omnis' Plague can spread independently and can cause an epidemic in the right areas (Manipulation).